People working with display screens and various types are exposed to a high degree to the electrostatic field of the screen. It is suspected that the electrostatic field constitutes a considerable health hazard since it has been found that people working with display screens are afflicted to a higher degree than others by, for example, skin irritations in the form of eruptions. It is also suspected that pregnant women working with display screens are exposed to considerable risks. It therefore is a matter of great urgency to eliminate or at least substantially reduce the electrostatic field which occurs in connection with a display screen.
In view hereof, it is one of the objects of this invention to provide a display screen having a greatly reduced electrostatic field.
This object is achieved, according to the present invention, by means of a display screen which is characterized in that it has applied to it a thin film which contains SnO.sub.2 and Sb.sub.2 O.sub.3 in a weight ratio of from 99:1 to 91:9, preferably 95:5, and which is earthed.
The film preferably has a thickness of 5-100 .mu.m.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a display screen with greatly reduced electrostatic field.
This object is achieved, according to the present invention, by a method which is characterized in that an aqueous solution which is prepared from a tin(IV) halide compound and an antimony(III)halide compound in a weight ratio of from 99:1 to 91:9, preferably 95:5, and from which hydrogen halide formed has been removed, is applied to the display screen in the form of a thin film which is dried and earthed.
Examples of halide compounds are fluorides, chlorides, bromides and iodides of tin(IV) and antimony(III).
The tin halide compound preferably is tin chloride, and the antimony halide compound preferably is antimony chloride.
The aqueous solution is preferably applied to the display screen by screening technique.
The aqueous solution is applied to the display screen in the form of a thin film having a thickness which preferably is 5-100 .mu.m.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for making a display screen with greatly reduced electrostatic field.
This object is achieved, according to the present invention, by a means which is characterized in that it consists of an aqueous solution which is prepared from a tin(IV)halide compound and an antimony(III)halide compound in a weight ratio of from 99:1 to 91:9, preferably 95:5, and from which hydrogen halide formed has been removed.
The tin halide compound preferably is tin chloride, and the antimony halide compound preferably is antimony chloride.